


We'll Share the Moonlit Floor

by TheKillingJar



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: AU, Crossover, Multi, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28257198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKillingJar/pseuds/TheKillingJar
Summary: "You remind me...of this girl who used to wear boy's clothes." Haruhi's grasp on the tea cup failed. "A prince," the blonde whispered fondly.After escaping the endless circle that was Ohtori Academy Nanami joins Ouran to start anew. Haruhi finds herself fretting over the club's newest and most infrequent customer.
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Suoh Tamaki, Himemiya Anthy & Kiryuu Nanami, Kiryuu Nanami/Fujioka Haruhi, Kiryuu Nanami/Ootori Kyoya, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 6





	We'll Share the Moonlit Floor

The blonde _tuts_ as she stared into an ornate mirror five-fold her size. Yellow was usually one of her favorite colors, suiting her without flaw. This particular shade of yellow, however, did nothing to amplify her natural beauty. _"Pastels!"_ She hissed internally. _"They never could bring out my eyes."_

Her slim hands smooth out the folds of the largely flared skirt. It's plain and conservative, nothing like her embellished one piece suit and thigh high boots of slick leather - she flinched at the memory. Her hand hurriedly dove forward for the intricate golden brush. The brush continued its path down her glossy stands as if they were silk and it's easy to pretend her older brother was brushing it out for her just like he used to.

_"One hundred strokes just for Nanami-chan's perfect hair!"_

_"Onii-sama!"_

The brush slipped from her hands and fell to the plush floor with a dull thudd. It was that sound which snapped her back into reality. If she proceeded to dally she'd be late to her first class. Hands mechanically styled her hair into her signature fashion before she descended down a lengthy flight of stairs. No breakfast today. She hoped to get back to routine but it would have to be put off.

"Kiryuu-sama," the chauffeur greeted her at the car. It was a sleek black automobile, expensive and desirable to be sure, but it would hardly be considered "showy" in a school crawling with ridiculously well off teenagers. White limousines, flashy red sports cars, million dollar Rolls-Royces...They have all lost their appeal. The days of standing out are over for her. 

Neither the drive there nor the anticipation for her new school installed any fear within her. She went head to head with the greatest Prince who ever lived. It was the reminiscing that caused ger heart to drop and settle in her stomach. As for school, she doesn't particularly care for it. She was there simply to attend and excel.

Her car came to a slow halt before long. The chauffeur stepped out to open her door. Without hesitation she stepped out as well, taking in the stately building for the first time. For the second time today she _tuts._ The school was as garish and unnecessary in it's architecture as their uniforms. The blonde waved off her driver as she ventured further into the school grounds.

The marble of the flooring was the sole aspect she enjoyed thus far. It reminded her of the marble and granite fixtures of Ohtori academy.

Had she been the girl she was before witnessing a revolution she would not have bothered with searching on her own, would have ordered a guide to escort her. As it stood, she was every bit capable of navigating the halls on her own.

Gaggles of plain girls dressed in the same horrid uniform passed with a few staring not so discreetly in her direction. She held her head high, told herself it made perfect sense for them to take a moment to admire her magnificence.

She's grateful her home room is decked in white and shades of brown, extremely muted compared to the rest of the school. With her hands clasped tightly and her nose in the air she entered her new class.

"Ah, you must be the transfer student." The instructor smiled. "Class this is Kiryuu Nanami-san. Hm, looks like there's an opening beside Fujioka-san. Please raise your hand."

An average boy with wide eyes did as he was told. Though his appearance was rather unremarkable something about him reminded Nanami of Miki. She suddenly remembered she needed to write back to him soon. This Haruhi offered her a smile which Nanami returned, small and forced, before she took her seat.

The day went on like any other high school. With only two exceptions. First, Nanami actually did her best to absorb every word of the lectures and put true effort into taking perfect notes. She glowed with pride over her achievement. The other was the curiously mundane atmosphere. No classes had been interrupted by any sword duels.

When the break arrived several girls approached her, already gushing. 

"I _love_ the way you do your hair Nanami-san!"

"How do you like it here so far?"

"Aahh~! Nanami-san's eyes are so pretty! They're like Tamaki-senpai's!"

"Eh?! You're right!"

"Would you like to have lunch with us, Kiryuu-san?"

Nanami blinked before a coquettish smile graced her lips. It would appear she found herself a new "gang," and a larger one than her last. That was risky. Nanami grew to realize girls were vultures, waiting to pick at whatever one had to offer until nothing remained. No matter how sweet an aura they gave off. 

"I'm afraid I can't today," she responded as she pulled out a yellow cellphone. "I need to email a friend of mine. Perhaps some other time?" She stood gracefully.

"Definitely."

"Sure thing!"

"Oh~! Do you have a boyfriend to message Nanami-san?" A pinky waggled at her.

If she had still been in Ohtori she would have readily went along with such a notion: _"Certainly not! Though he is a most eligible suitor who admires me to the moon and back! All in vain, unfortunately. Onii-sama is the only prince for me!"_

"Just a close friend who I have been meaning to respond to so if you would excuse me." Her dramatics lessened, not died. 

The girls say their goodbyes and head out to get lunch. She bid them farewell with a delicate flick of her wrist. The classroom was still quite full of students who packed their extravagant lunches. She wanted both a clear head and room when she finally got the chance to answer Miki. Who knows where their conversation could veer off to? Circumspection was key.

Nanami exited and roamed the building in search for a space free of students. She's accustomed to weaving around labyrinthine schools. It is a much lighter tour when she's sure Ouran lacked secrets hidden just around every and any corner as Ohtori did.

Most classes she passed have their doors ajar, club meetings being held within. The lightheartedness of ordinary school activities almost put her in a good mood.

After continuing up another flight of stairs she angrily thought it all a waste of her time. That was until she finally stumbled upon a closed door. Music Room 3. Nanami already passed a meeting of band kids and two different sorts of music classes carrying on.

She thought it would be safe to assume this specific music class before her would be free.

Nanami's hand pushed the huge peach door, as she did a divine scent caught her senses. She was startled to find her face assaulted by scarlet rose petals. 

"Welcome." A group of male voices greeted her all at once. She found the attempt to sound seductive borderline laughable. Her eyes finally managed to open to a group of fellow students, one of whom she sat by during home room. A prim blonde brow raised incredulously. _"What's this supposed to be?"_

A moment of silence past. 

"Excuse me, I've stumbled upon the wrong place," she said as she turned.

"Wait!"

She didn't want to but the politeness of aristocratic rearing stopped her in her tracks.

"I am a man who believes in destiny! Your fortunate mistake was fated. Our paths were meant to align as heralded by the stars!" A boy with two features surprisingly similar to her own grasped her hands in his before she could protest. "And what a blessing! To be given the chance to meet a great beauty such as yourself. A true princess through and through."

His impassioned speech did little to impress her.

"Princess," she let out one of her typical high pitched laughs, that everyone behind the boy clinging to her would agree was eerily like Renge's. _Oh had she once yearned - **burned** \- to hear such words! But never by this stranger of a man._ "A princess I am surely not. Now release me, I have better things to do than play into your delusions."

Two redheads released obnoxious guffaws of laughter. She even caught Fujioka cracking a grin.

"Please Kiryuu-san," a dark haired upper classman spoke. "We are the Ouran High School Host Club. Allow us to try and persuade you to stay." He pulled the deflated blond boy away. 

"Host club...? In a high school? Ha~ha! Flattery from the likes of _you_ doesn't interest me in the slightest! Neither does sake or the like. Perhaps a glass of Lafite Rothschild and I'll stay and play along."

The blond sprang back to life in that instant. 

"We're not _that_ kind of club! We are just here to listen to sweet maidens! Spend time with them, ailing them from the perils of loneliness!"

"For the right price, of course." The one with glasses smiled.

"Ah, so it's my money you're after?"

"My intentions are nothing but genuine-!"

"The Kiryuu's are quite the influence, a worthy connection. One the Ootori family has yet to secure."

"Then it's my connections you want? In case it has escaped your notice I am not my parents. Go about it some other way."

"Now, now. When kids of prominent people associate with one another those parents end up running in the same circles. Eventually. Not only that but your family's standing has left an impression on the students as well. Your influence here is clear whether you like it or not. If we had you as a customer I'm confident even more would follow. You're good for business."

"Oh~Is business that bad? Have your looks failed all of you?" She cooed mockingly. "I refuse to take part in this. My time is valuable, you know."

"Of course. As are your secrets."

Her heart stopped. What did he know? She could not find the will to form speech though it certainly scorched her from within. A million incomprehensible words were dusted into ashes in her throat. 

"I imagine you wouldn't want word of _that_ operation getting out, hm?"

Nanami's lavender eyes narrowed in absolute hatred. This man would use such a thing against her. Was that all he knew...?

One of the redheads whistled. "A procedure?"

"A cosmetic procedure?" The other asked.

"Way to go~!" The twins sang in unison. 

"They look great!"

"And still very natural looking!"

The blonde grit her teeth in frustration. "It. Was. Not. A. Cosmetic. Operation!!" She practically screamed from a clenched mouth. "Tell them the truth! That it wasn't cosmetic!"

"I swear on my honor as an Otori that Ms. Kiryuu has not went under the knife for cosmetic purposes. However," he actually had the audacity to grin. _The bastard._ "It would still garner quite the uproar if word got out about it."

Nanami took a step and proceeded to straighten her posture. Her hard purple eyes never left the four-eyed fiend for a second. She came here to leave the manipulations of Ohtori behind. How funny that the person blackmailing her on her first day was named so closely to her previous academy. How far must she run to escape it all? She lifted her chin skyward. Nanami hated the thought of being anyone's pawn again but at least this was innocent by comparison.

"Fine! From this day forth I, Kiryuu Nanami, will be your client."

Whoops and cheers sounded behind Ootori. 

"Glad you could see it our way. Meetings with clients take place after school. You'll be free to choose your host then."

"Choose?"

"Indeed, the girls choose a host to sit with for their visit. Very simple. Just like a regular host club."

"You strong arm me into this and expect me to stick to just one," she laughed. "If I have to be here it'll be with any host I choose whenever I'm in the mood. Even such a trial period is common for new customers in real host clubs, correct?"

"I suppose as long as you visit regularly that should be fine. Though I forsee you creating outliers in my financial data."

"Outliers you created for yourself!" At last, she turned and stomped off.

"Mission: success," Ootori pressed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"I wonder what Nanami-san's operation was," Haruhi murmured absently.

"Yeah! Tell us mommy!"

"Money's still on the chest."

"Maybe her nose? Though you would think it would be _less_ pointy."

"I cannot divulge a student's personal medical information. Now that we've come to an agreement, that is. Though I was serious. It was not plastics of any kind."

"Huh, I guess she really was sick then."

"Nooo! Nana-chaaaan we hardly knew you!"

"Honey, she's fine now."

"Oh," his crying ceased. "That's great news!"

"It is," Haruhi smiled.

"For us anyway. Now can we please get back to club matters."

"Ah! You're right we're so far behind!"

* * *

_Moths touched by flame repeat their fatal game_  
_Forever and eternally, the cliffs around the crashing sea_  
_Unsolved and endless, wait for me_

_~Land's End, Siouxsie and the Banshees_


End file.
